Early Summer Feelings
by Sinful Princess
Summary: Kissing, crossdressing. Nothing too bad but Rated T just to be safe.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hime Hime (Princess Princess).

Warning: Tooru X Yuujiro with crossdressing. (It's early summer, school's still in fyi.)  
>_<p>

Tooru smiles looking over the princess costumes he'd been allowed to keep from the year before. He kinda missed being a princess. Akira had become the student council president, so he had been allowed to keep the princess benefits.

Glancing at the clock, he sees the sport teams are practicing.

Smiling to himself, he undresses and puts on one of his many princess costumes.

'Might as well cheer everyone on.' Tooru smiles spinning round in front of the mirror.

Tooru walks to the training fields, and smiles his princess smile when the teams see him.

"Princess Tooru! Princess Yuujiro!" The teams all cheer together.

Tooru turns around, and comes face to face with Yuujiro, also in one of their old princess costumes.

"Y-Yuujiro? What are you doing?" Tooru asks surprised.

Yuujiro laughs narrowing his eyes at his friend. "Same thing you are, _Princess_ Tooru."

Tooru blushes and sweat drops. "I-I guess you're right."

After the practices, Tooru and Yuujiro go back to there dorm room.

"Hey, Tooru, I'm getting something from the cafeteria, want anything?"

"Oh, um, no, I'm okay, once I change I'm going out to get some things. My uncle sent me a large mini fridge remember?"

"Oh yeah. Well hang on, let me change and I'll come with you."

"What about your lunch?"

"I'll treat us to lunch while we're out." Yuujiro smiles, making Tooru blush slightly.

The two begin changing, and Yuujiro glances over at Tooru, blushing slightly noticing his blue haired roommate is only in his panties that they have to wear with their princess costumes.

Looking away Yuujiro finishes taking off his princess costume, and walks to his dresser to get a pair of boxers, and a pair of shorts.

Tooru turns around after putting on boxers along with green sport shorts and a white t-shirt then blushes bright red when he turns to see if Yuujiro is ready and sees his roommate and best friend bent over naked looking for something to put on.

Yuujiro chuckles picking up the boxers Tooru and Mikoto got him at the end of their freshmen year. They were neon pink with glittery crowns all over them. "Hey Tooru, think I should wear these?" Yuujiro asks holding up the boxers.

Tooru laughs trying to hide his blush and nods. "Yeah, you should wear 'em!"

Yuujiro chuckles, slipping on the boxers, then strikes a pose.

Tooru laughs. "Nice pose there!" His stomach growls. "My stomach says put some god-damned clothes on so we can go eat!"

Yuujiro's stomach growls too. "I think my stomach seconds that! Hold on just a second." He puts on red khaki shorts and a white t-shirt. "Okay! Lets go!" With that they bolt out their dorm room and off to town.

Once in town they stop at one of the shops Tooru needs to get things from then head to the closest fast food place they can find.

"I'll order Tooru, you go find a good place to sit and eat." Yuujiro says getting in line.

"Mkay." Tooru chirps.

Tooru walks outside and sits at a picnic table in the shade, a few minutes later Yuujiro appears with a huge pile of burgers and fries on a tray.

"Think you got enough there Yuujiro?" Tooru laughs.

"No." Yuujiro laughs too, setting the tray down. "I'll go get the drinks, what you want?" He asks.

"Umm... sprite?" Tooru says.

"Okay, be back in a second." Yuujiro turns to get the drinks. "You can start eating if you want."

But Tooru's too busy watching Yuujiro walk away to even look at the food. Once Yuujiro is inside, Tooru blushes brightly, and nibbles on some fries. 'I can't believe I'm feeling this way about my best friend! We're both guys!'

Inside, Yuujiro goes into the boys' bathroom, and stares at himself in the mirror. 'What the fuck is _wrong_ with you? He's you're best guy friend! It's not fucking normal!' His face is flushed and his shorts feel a bit tight.

Yuujiro growls at his reflection, and splashes cold water on his face. 'Calm down, just act normal, though that maybe easier said then done. Get the drinks, sit down, and have a normal lunch with your adorable, kind, _stop it_! A normal lunch with your _friend_. _Your best friend_.'

He takes a deep breath and goes back into the restaurant to get their drinks.

Once the cups are filled, Yuujiro goes back outside and sees a crowd of guys around Tooru, hitting on him. 'Goddammit, can no one see he's a _guy_?' Yuujiro growls to himself, stalking over to the table.

"Excuse me, but my friend and I are eating lunch together, can you leave?" Yuujiro smiles eerily, placing the drinks on the table.

"Oh come on, can't you share your girl with us?" One of the guys say, leaning over attempting to kiss Tooru.

"Goddammit asshole, he's a guy!" Yuujiro screams, punching the guy in the face, sending him to the ground. "If any of you other retards want to try that, go ahead, you'll meet the same fate." Yuujiro growls, glaring at the other three guys that had been hitting on Tooru.

They stare at each other, and run like bats outta hell.

Yuujiro spits on the pavement. "Serves 'em right."

Tooru stare at his friend, then tackles him. "Thank you Yuujiro! I was so embarrassed, I couldn't tell them to leave me alone!"

Yuujiro laughs, returning his friends hug. "No problem, now lets eat."

They sit down and start eating, laughing and talking like two friends would. Once finished, Tooru goes to throw away the trash, but trips and scratches up his knees, elbow, and right cheek. "Ouch!" Tooru gasps, as he tries to get up.

Yuujiro rushes over and helps him to the nearest table. "You okay?" He asks worried.

"Yeah, I think so." Tooru winces a little.

"Here let me see." Yuujiro gently grabs Tooru chin, and makes him turn his head so he can look at the scrapes, then he looks at his elbow and knees. "I think you'll be okay, hold on, I'll run inside and get some wet paper towels to clean them with."

"N-no, I'll be okay.." Tooru mumbles.

"But we really should clean those scrapes and scratches..." Yuujiro replies, worry filling his eyes.

Tooru shakes his head. "We can clean 'em back at the dorm, I'll be okay til than."

Yuujiro nods slightly. "Alright."

Yuujiro helps Tooru to his feet and they head back to the dorm.

x~x~x

"You sure you're okay Tooru?" Yuujiro ask for the tenth time since they got back to the dorms, and cleaned Tooru's cuts and scrapes.

"Yes, I'm fine, just a little sore. It's nothing to worry over Yuujiro." Tooru reassures his friend.

Yuujiro sighs. "Okay.."

Tooru smiles, laying back on his bed. "You know, it was like you were my boyfriend or something the way you went after those guys." He laughs some.

Yuujiro's face pinkens some.

Tooru doesn't notice and keeps going. "But you know what else? I wouldn't mind it if you were my boyfriend." He pauses, laughing uneasily. "Not like that would ever happen."

Yuujiro sits on the bed next to his friend. "Why do you say that? I'd love to be able to call you mine." Yuujiro smiles, leaning over and planting a soft kiss on Tooru's lips.

Tooru smiles to himself, kissing back, to Yuujiro's surprise.

Yuujiro pulls back too soon for the both of them. "Well... um..."

Yuujiro is at a lose for words, and Tooru takes this chance to re connect their lips.

Pulling back just enough to speak Tooru mumbles. "Then I'll give it all I've got if you will too."

Yuujiro sighs happily. "That I can promise." He breathes out before locking lips with the boy he'd fallen for long before he'd realized it.


End file.
